


Megane

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Ryoma wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Ryoma wears glasses.





	Megane

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that Ryoma and Tezuka have the same eyesight and well, Ryoma would look adorable in glasses. (and he is in the Megane 7)

Tezuka arrived at Ryoma’s at 9 o’clock on the dot. He was always exactly on time for his tennis dates with Ryoma. He was always on time for everything, which didn’t make this particularly special. But, he hoped that the thought of wanting to be on time for Ryoma would be appreciated. Of course, Ryoma was always late for everything.

He knocked smartly on the door and waited. And waited.

A few minutes later, he heard movement inside -the clatter of someone sleepily coming down stairs- and then the door slid open.

Ryoma was wearing glasses.

It took Tezuka a couple of moments to get over that. The thick black rimmed glasses suited him perfectly and the lenses seemed to magnify his already stupidly large eyes.

“You’re wearing glasses,” Tezuka said, his mind still trying to process this.

“What?” Ryoma asked sleepily, raising a hand to rub his eyes and knocking his glasses. 

“You wear glasses,” Tezuka stated, still shocked.

“Yeah,” Ryoma shrugged, yawning. “Come in. Something’s flowering in the garden that’s messing with my allergies,” he said as Tezuka took off his shoes, “so my contacts are out till my eyes stop watering.”

“Contacts?”

“Yeah. Didn’t I tell you?”

Tezuka frowned, “No, you didn’t.”

“Oh. Oh well,” Ryoma shrugged again and sneezed.”I’m a specky four-eyes like you.”

“Welcome to the club,” Tezuka replied as Ryoma had a sneezing fit. This couldn’t have been a recent thing. It was stupid, but it kind of hurt that Ryoma hadn’t told him he needed glasses and contacts. Ryoma opened his mouth to jokingly thank him, but he just coughed instead. “Tennis?” Tezuka suggested.

* * *

Every street court was full and nether of them wanted to wait around for them to empty. With Ryoma’s garden a no-go due to the mystery flower setting off his allergies, they went to Tezuka’s.

Not that Tezuka had much to do besides reading, but Ryoma’s eyes had stopped running and he’d stopped sneezing and coughing. Whatever was setting Ryoma off must be pretty rare.

“Do you like my glasses?” Ryoma asked from where he was sat between Tezuka’s legs, both watching a recorded tennis match.

“You suit them,” Tezuka replied, squeezing Ryoma’s biceps. Ryoma turned, so that he was now kneeling in front of Tezuka.

“How much do I suit them?” he asked, resting his arms on Tezuka’s shoulders and crossing them behind his neck.

“A lot,” Tezuka told him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You look very attractive.”

Ryoma laughed. “They’re a pain.”

“You look cute no matter what you wear. And you know it.”

“Cute? Huh. Well, I guess I can cope with ‘cute’.”


End file.
